Recently, in typical households, home network systems connecting various electric devices according to a predetermined communication standard are becoming common. In the home network system, electric devices such as an air conditioner, lighting equipment, a rice cooker, an induction cooker, and a dehumidifier are communicably connected, thereby enabling management (monitoring and control) of each electric device.
Regarding conventional technology related to such a home network system, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system enabling the intuitive configuration of an installation position with a simple operation when connecting a new device to the home network.